


A Taste of Swamp

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [1]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All entries of this series have been written as a part of the JL drabblechalleng community.</p><p>Title: A Taste of Swamp<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Gus McCrae & Woodrow Call<br/>Rating: G, R for Gus’s language.<br/>Disclaimer: Pure fiction. Characters are Larry McMurtry’s not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>First posted: May 05, 2012, 14:19</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Swamp

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002ppz59/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s81ad/)

“Damnit, Woodrow. I hate this darn swamp.” Gus ranted on and on.

Not that Woodrow liked the place but it wasn’t helping to whine about.

They had to get out of the mangroves and soon.

“Keep your eyes pecked for gators, Gus.” He said adding, “And shut your mouth unless you yearn for a dish of midgets.”

Gus began to spit and spit. “Darn you, Woodrow.” He hollert, “You could have warned me earlier. Not letting me eat up all these buggers.”

Woodrow chuckled. “I’ve heard they are mighty tasty if you are starving. Lot’s of protein. Good for you."


End file.
